The present invention relates to a disk array device and a data management method for the disk array device.
As a method of realizing a disk array device that uses encrypted hard disk drives (HDDs), a method of implementing dedicated application software for managing encrypted HDDs on a host device to manage an authentication key of each encrypted HDD is known. In this method, there is a problem in that a user needs to manage the authentication key for each of the encrypted HDDs using the dedicated application software.
As a method of solving such a problem, a method of managing an authentication key for each pool to allow a disk array device to manage the authentication key (for example, see Patent Publication JP-A-2012-191511).
According to the technique disclosed in Patent Publication JP-A-2011-054543, although it is possible to solve the problem that a user needs to manage the authentication key for each of the encrypted HDDs, since the authentication key is encrypted and stored in each encrypted HDD, there is another problem in that if the encrypted key is decoded, user data can be read.
Further, since the encrypted authentication key is stored for each encrypted HDD, there is a problem in that when it is not possible to read an area in which the authentication key is stored due to a media error or the like, it is not possible to read the authentication key of the encrypted HDD and to unlock the authentication key.